Total Darkness
by jamie-antonija
Summary: Revised! But it wouldn't let me replace the old chapter, so I had to delete it to make a new one..confusing, yes.This is in Mikes POV, followed by Heather's. It's their take on everything that happened on that final night.


Title: Total Darkness

Author: Jamie

Description: This is in Mikes POV, followed by Heather's. It's their take on everything that happened on that final night.

Rating: PG-13 for the odd curse word here and there.

Disclaimer: I own nothing other than my copy of The Blair Witch Project VHS tape which I bought for a total of 5 dollars at the video store.

REVIEW! Unlike my other stories, I am allowing flames for this one. It's a stand alone. No other chapters.

Alright, so I read over this and thought 'Well, at the time it was some of my best work, but I feel as though I could really improve on it now', and so I took some of the reviews to heart and got to fixing. I hope this revised version turns out better than the first.

----------

Mike's POV:

It's been tough getting to sleep these last couple of nights. I just keep wondering if I'll wake up and find Heather gone next, or if I'll even wake up at all. But the lack of sleep's been getting to me, and so tonight I found myself dozing off as soon as my head hit the pillow. It was one of those unsettling sleeps, though. Not that it mattered much, because it wasn't long before I woke up. It was Heather. She'd heard something and was grabbing her camera, making a lot of noise in the process. I sat up, trying to be silent as she listened. I wasn't sure what it was she was hoping to hear. That is, until I heard it, too. It was Josh, and he sounded like he was in total agony.

Something told me to go out there. To find Josh. But then, part of me just wanted to stay put and wait for the morning before going out. Morning could be too late, though. This was all just too much for me to handle, and I think I'd decided to stay there in the tent, but that was before I'd heard someone outside. Fuck, I could almost swear there was someone out there. But I sure as hell wasn't willing to wait and find out.

I wasn't really thinking straight. How could I with what I was feeling? I'd say it was a mix of fear, rage for what this….thing was doing to us, and determination to find him. Whatever the reason was, I quickly found myself running through the trees away from our 'camp site' and whatever was back there. I wasn't even thinking about Heather, but I could hear her calling me from a few yards back. So at least I knew she was alright.

I'm not sure how long I'd been running for. It could have been less than a minute for all I knew. But there was a house. It looked pretty run down, but that was definitely where Josh's voice was coming from. And so what could I do other than go inside. Alright, so I don't think it was so much that I wanted to find Josh. I just think I wanted him to shut up. I know that makes me sound like a horrible person, but the sound of him in such agony was driving me insane. Like I think I'd rather find him dead than not find him at all and always hear his voice calling for help.

I could hear Heather calling for me, still outside, though not too far behind me. Damn, she sounded about a million times more scared than me, and she probably was. I wasn't sure exactly what to do, but she didn't seem to be following me in, so I called back to her. Once I was sure she'd entered I started running up the staircase, not stopping the whole way. Heather wasn't too far behind anymore, maybe ten feet at the most.

I barely even took notice in the bloody handprints littering the wall. Children's hands. I could tell by their size. As freaky as this house was, I don't think I even noticed as I kept calling Josh. But it wasn't until Heather caught up and we'd both sort of quieted down that I noticed how quiet Josh's calls were. A lot quieter than they had been before.

"He's downstairs!" That was me. My voice sounded so distant. I was blinded by fear, which was covered by my determination to find my friend. I pushed past Heather, trying to tune out her voice as she screamed. She was screaming my name, but not following. Part of me wanted to go back for her, but I needed to find Josh. I called for Heather to follow me, but she didn't. At least as far as I could tell. The house's main floor was even darker than it was before, if that was at all possible, and I quickly found the stairs leading down into the basement. And said basement was even darker than the rest of the house.

I know I should have hesitated before going down, but I didn't. I got to call Josh only one more time before I turned the corner and everything just froze. My camera slipped from my hand as everything was silent. Horribly silent. I don't know if the fact that the basement was completely empty scared me or filled me with relief. Where was Josh? I don't know, and I never will. Because that's when everything went hazy before it all went black. Total darkness.

----------

Heather's POV:

I called for him repeatedly, too afraid to follow. But then, did I really want to stay upstairs alone? Definitely not. And so all I could do was make my way downstairs, as I called for Mike every step of the way. But where was he? I quickly realized that my voice was the only one there. Mike and Josh were nowhere to be seen, or heard. The only place that came to mind was the basement. At the end of the dark staircase. I didn't want to go down there, but before I could stop myself, I was down the stairs and turning the corner. The chattering sound of a running video camera made me look down first. It was Mike's camera. But then, where was Mike? It was only a matter of seconds, though, before I looked up and saw him. Mike was standing in a corner, much like the story we'd been told a few days earlier. I screamed one last time, but before I could run, I felt my camera slip from my hands. I fall back, only to be dragged away. Darkness. Total darkness.


End file.
